Morning Angel
by Ididntdoit07
Summary: Lucifer pays Sam a visit in the early hours before Dean wakes up... Slash LuciferXSam


MORNING ANGEL

He thought it was his alarm that pulled him from the dark recesses of his latest dream, turning over and lazily grabbing the alarm from his nightstand, blindly pushing all the buttons to get it to stop. He blinked awake, a light harpy melody still ringing in his ears, a sudden rolling drum making his heart leap as he quickly pushed himself on his elbows, the song continuing to play.

 _There'll be no strings to bind your hands_

 _Not if my love can't bind your heart_

"What the…"

A wave of dread washed over his whole, and he darted his wide green eyes to the calendar across the room. Friday, the 6th. He sighed in relief, remembering the last few times he had been awoken by crappy 80s songs were on a very unlucky Tuesday.

 _There's no need to take a stand_

 _For it was I who chose to start_

Still baffled by the lyrics of Juice Newton blaring through his bedroom at eight in the morning, Sam rose out of bed, opening the bedroom door and taking a peek down the hallways. "Dean?"

Maybe his brother had figured out a way to wire his tunes through the bunker's speaker system, he rationalized, taking an experimental step outside of the threshold—

-Silence, as if someone had muted the radio.

He leaned back into the room—"- _need to take me home'_ the melody continued.

 _I'm old enough to face the dawn_

At the last word, he swore he heard another lowly voice behind him, nervously turning on his heel…

"Just call me angel, of the morning, angel…. Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby…!"

The vessel of Nick conducted the instrumentals of the song with his lazy wrists, serenading the youngest Winchester from atop of Sam's bedpost enthusiastically, the Devil greeting him wide and proud.

"Just call me angel, of the morning angel…" Lucifer trailed off seeing as Sam was hustling to locate some holy oil in his dresser. "Then slowly turn away from…" He sighed loudly, disappointed in the hunter's immediate reaction to banish him from the room, twirling his fingers to lower the volume of the song. "Come on, you know I'm funny."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, holding the oil stock and canister to the fallen archangel's face.

"Aw, Saaam. Don't act like you weren't expected me to pay you a little visit. I know you took down the warding in your room, and why would you do that if you didn't want a little encore from the last time?"

"Shut up. You tricked me the last time."

Lucifer peered up as if he were picturing that moment in time above his head, sucking on his lower lip. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but if I remember correctly it was you who made the first move." He raised an eyebrow, quirking up the side of his lips teasingly. "Come on, I miss my little boytoy…"

"I'm not your anything."

The archangel shrugged his shoulders, and in a blink of an eye, he was directly in front of the tall hunter, swooning on his feet as he approached further. "Saaam, Sam… Why must you always play so hard to get?"

Sam yelped higher than he would have liked when Lucifer quickly caged his long fingers over his groin, giving it a tight squeeze of dominance. "You're not _that_ hard to handle."

"St-stop…. Not here—Dean's…" Sam stammered, caught between wanting the angel to continue and the fear of being discovered by his brother.

"Dear brother won't hear a peep." Lucifer spun his pointer finger around, shutting the heavy metal door.

"But-"

"Ah-ta ta…" Snapping his fingers once more, Sam found his voice had been stolen from him, gasping in wisps of air. "Now, are you going to be a good little Winchester or do I have to shackle you down too?"

Sam's shoulders rose with each angry breath as he seethed in frustration.

"Aw, don't go huffing and puffing on me, Sammy, you know how riled that gets me." He growled playfully, and slapped the boy's stubbled face, grabbing his jaw. "Open your mouth."

Earning nothing in return except the stale piercing gaze, Lucifer licked his forked tongue between his lips, the Winchester's eyes following its darting movements. Taking things into his own hands, the archangel grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking it back and sealed his lips against Sam's, invading his mouth with his slithering tongue. Sam writhed in his grasp, Lucifer snaking the wild appendage into his throat, causing him to gag.

As soon as he had started, Lucifer broke away, allowing the hunter to catch his breath. "Would you care for the volume turned back up? Hope you don't mind…" He grinned evilly and flicked his finger, the chorus of the 80s song blasting through again, Sam's annoyed groan following soon after.

 _Just call me angel of the morning angel!_

 _Just touch me cheek before you leave me baby!_

"Now, do me a favor Samuel, and stop trying to push away your animal instincts. I know you've been praying for this…" The serpent hissed in his ear, creeping his fingers in the fabric slit of the hunter's boxer briefs.

 _This is how it all started the last time,_ Sam's mind paced between two ends of the string, it was true he had been the instigator their first time granted he had ingested copious amounts of demon blood beforehand. _If Dean even found out…._ His attention was torn to the warm touch brushing against his groin, and Sam knew he had to make the choice….

Five minutes later, he was on his back, his legs stretched farther apart than they had ever been to accommodate the hungry devil, his ankles propped over Lucifer's shoulders in a position he was not very proud of.

Lucifer normally preferred taking his prom date from behind, but he also enjoyed watching the pained and embarrassed expressions the young hunter made in missionary, especially when he wasn't busy mouthing off profanities.

Sam could only now make certain lowly sounds, frustrating him to the core that he couldn't verbally tell Lucifer how he felt at the time, if he was going too slow or if he needed to press a tad harder. The fallen archangel didn't enjoy being told how to do his job anyway, and frankly while sometimes he did like the berating and the anger, he actually wanted to finish this time…. If only he hadn't thought too soon-

The heavy clang of the metal door pulled them both from thought and sensation as it was yanked open-"Sam?"

Lucifer sighed at the blushing hunter below him—disappearing into the backdrop—

"Whoa…. Sammy!" Dean's jaw dropped to the floor and possibly all the way down to hell, seeing his brother buck naked on his back, legs raised in the air as if were at an OB-GYN clinic. "What the hell are you doing?!" He began to chuckle into his hand, his younger brother finally realizing the vulnerable position he was in and that his voice had returned.

"G-G-Get out!"

Dean had trouble recovering from his bent over laughing state, leaning heavily against the door "Let me guess, research right?" It was then he noticed the holy oil canister… "Ohhh. SORRY!" He backed out quickly, "You and uh, Gabe…" the door slammed in his face. "Uh, good job Sammy… " He gave an awkward proud pat on the door before turning heel back down the hallway.

"What the hell was that?!" Sam demanded from between his legs. He knew Lucifer never left, for fuck's sake he could still feel the archangel's sword inside of him. "You said you had it all under control!"

Lucifer's form manifested into visibility, "Oh, I'm sorry Sam, I was a bit distracted." He hissed, sarcasm dripping from his upturned lips.

"Why are you still…" Sam covered his face in embarrassment. "Lucifer, why are you still in me…."

"Because as funny as it is that your brother's walked in, I would still like to finish."

"You're an ass."

Lucifer grinned to himself, pointing at his beaming face. "Satan."

"Hey Sammy, I just wanted to say if you ever need…" The door whipped open before either of them could prevent the older Winchester from scarring this moment into all of their heads.

"DEAN!"

"Woah… Sammy…." Dean gaped, his jaw nearly hitting the floor as he pointed in shock at the one penetrating his little brother.

"DEAN, GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM!"

"That's not Gabriel."

"NO SHIT, DEAN! GET OUT!"

"I'm sorry I would have thought you would have collected yourselves, but fucki—LUCIFER?!"

"Hi, Dean." Lucifer waved with a grim smile.

"Get out of my brother!"

"Both of you get the fuck out!"

His older brother and the annoying fallen angel had left him stark naked, cold and in complete silence to soak in the events of the past twenty minutes.

Sam had started the apocalypse, had become addicted to demons blood…. But this is something he would never live down.


End file.
